The “rail-tracer” returns or: a fistful of bombs!
Tilstede: * BK-201 “Guilty Spark” (senere memory-wipet) - Johannes * Sir Vincent Blank - Gard * Beist, sønn av Beist - Johan Hendelsen: Handlingen foregår i det trettende året, Legionen har fått et oppdrag om å rane det transgalatiske damptoget “Den Svømmende Harelabb”, grunnet lav bemanning på dette tidspunktet ble dette oppdraget gitt til en hurtig sammensatt gruppe av Alfa- og Delta-legionærer (til begge gruppers misnøye.) Gruppen ble så armert og sendt av gårde. Gruppen kjører opp ved siden av toget som durer avgårde på skinnene. Oppdraget er å få tak i verdifullt gods ombord. Sir Vincent Blank spør raskt “Hvor på toget bør vi ta vår entre?”. Et spørsmål som starter en kort debatt, som ender med at sir Vincent, som sitter ved rattet, tar besluttelsen og kjører opp til den fremste vognen og legger bilen så nærmt som mulig. Beist er den første til å hoppe over til vognen. Han gjør et bra atletisk hopp, og sikrer at han ikke faller av ved å sette sverdene sine gjennom taket i vognen. Noe som sikkert ikke trekker til seg oppmerksomhet fra de inni vognen... Guilty Sparks er den neste som slenger seg over til vognen, og slå nevene ned i vogntaket for å ikke skli ned igjen. Siste er sir Vincent, som gjør et grasiøst hopp gjennom luften... som ender med at han planter fjeset i siden av toget, og heller teleporterer seg opp på taket. Mens Guilty Sparks og sir Vincent har kommet seg opp på toget har Beist gått til angrep på taket for å lage en åpning de kan hoppe ned gjennom. Litt senere har Beist, med hjelp av Guilty Sparks laget et hull i taket som dekker deres behov for hull. Samtidig har all lyden de laget ved å skape dette hullet tiltrukket seg oppmerksomhet. Tre personer kommer ut av vognen bak, hvorpå sir Vincent slår ut med sverdet og skaper et smell, men etterlot seg tilsynelatende ingen skader. Deretter hopper han ned i åpningen og ser seg rask rundt i vognen. Det han ser er en robot i hvit dress, dekket i blod, og med en nyre i hånden. Robotten ser raskt på sir Vincent og gjør en rask besluttning; den snur seg og går mot lokomotivet. Guilty Sparks og Beist kommer raskt etter ned i kupeen. Beist så at der var folk å drepe lenger bak i toget, og stormer i den retningen med en ting i tankene; Drap! Sir Vincent gjør en rask kalkulering av situasjonen og kommanderer Guilty Sparks til å ta seg av roboten, mens han går etter Beist for å hjelpe. Guilty Sparks sprinter mot roboten med sverdet sitt rettet mot ryggen på den hvite dressen. Det kommer en høy, ubehagelig lyd av metal som splintres og rives idet Guilty Spark’s sverd penetrer den hvite dressen og roboten som går med den. Roboten i den hvite dressen ser derimot ikke ut til å merke dette (sverdet er tydeligvis ikke stort nok til å merkes). Den snur sine lange og brede lemmer, unntatt dens glinsende brystkasse som er tredd på Guilty Sparks’ mektige sverd, så den lengtende ser inn i Guilty Sparks’ øyne. “Wanna join us!?” roper Guilty Sparks mot sir Vincent. Sir Vincent skuer bort til åstedet, med en blandet følelse av forakt og fristelse “Snart. La meg berre hamskas med desse karane fyst!”. Skudd blir avfyrt, sverd blir svingt. Beist går sakte over i totalt raseri mens sverdene hans flyr gjennom luften, og skader alt og alle i hans vei. Inkludert Beist. Togkupeen blir utsatt for en hurtig redekorering da Beist kjører en banditt gjennom togveggen med sverdene sine. Sir Vincent prøver å følge Beist sitt eksempel, med varierende suksess. I mellomtiden slår roboten til Guilty Sparks alt den kan. Hvorpå sir Vincent flyr gjennom luften mot roboten til Guiltys unnsetting. Etter det raske angrepet snur roboten seg igjen, og prøver å åpne de hermetisk lukkede dørene som leder inn i lokomotivet. Etter å brukt all sin makt på dørene mens sir Vincent og Guilty Sparks gjorde det de kunne for å skade den, klarte roboten å rive opp de hermetisk lukkede dørene. Han kaster nyren han fortsatt har i hånden som et dødelig våpen på lokomotivføreren, som i sjokk og smerte faller død om. Deretter trekker roboten i nødbremsen. Den plutselige nedbremsingen kjører Guilty Sparks’ sverd dypere inn i robotens kropp, og slenger rundt på de uforbredte i vognene bak, med unntak av Beist, som med sine umennesklige reflekser tar dette til sin fordel og kutter ned flere. Guilty Sparks trekker sitt store, maskuline sverd ut av roboten. Det skar i ørene av metall mot metall. Guilty burde bruke noe olje. Roboten reiser armen sin, og slår ut mot Guilty Sparks. Guilty treffes hardt av det store lemmet, og slår tilbake med sitt eget sverd. Idet Guilty treffer roboten, deler roboten seg i to. Hodet avfyres og flyr ut vinduet, mot en allerede ventende hest. Sir Vincent flyr ut vinduet etter det avfyrte hodet. Han nekter å la det flykte fra kampen. “Gjer ferdig det du byrja på, kar!” sier han idet han flyr gjennom luften etter hodet. Med en komplisert smidig manøver setter han seg bakfrem på hesten med robothodet i hånden. “Alas poor Yorick, I knew him.” Sier han i en plutselig filosofisk tone. Guilty føler seg forådt; forlatt; forlist; forslått; forminsket; forduftet. Og i vrede og sorg over alt dette slår hardere og hardere til den gjenværende roboten faller sammen; slapp, liten og livløs. Tilfredstilt med resultatet her hopper Guilty Sparks ut av toget for å se til at jobben blir fullført. Hodet må ødelegges. Idet Guilty hopper ut av toget ser han en stor, mektig horde av store, mandige roboter som stormer mot ham. Han ser mot Sir Vincent, som gjør det han kan for å holde hodet fast og samtidig svekke det mer og mer. Guilty Sparks stormer mot Sir Vincent og retter sverdet sitt mot hodet. “GRIP!” roper sir Vincent. Guilty griper hodet. Med sverdet, som borer seg gjennom det med enkelhet. Men på mirakuløst vis er hodet enda ikke knust. Sir Vincent tar tak i hodet, roper “Guilty, ta bilen!” og åpner et hull til innsiden av togets styrerom og stiger inn med hodet i hånden. I mellomtiden løper Guilty til bilen, tar et godt grep om girspaken og fyker av gårde. Tilbake i styrerommet benytter sir Vincent seg av sine ferdigheter innen togmekanikk for å få start på toget. Men det tok ikke lang tid før sir Vincent la merke til støyet som kom fra hodet han holdt i hånden. Etter en lang tenkepause, på hele 2 sekunder, festet sir Vincent 72 bomber til hodet før han kastet den gjennom en portal til utsiden av toget. Samtidig hadde Beist kuttet ned den siste kjøttsekken bakerst i toget og gjorde seg klar for en fredelig get-away på et av galatias fremste tog; mer feil kunne han ikke ha tatt. Bombene smalt, og med dem fløy robothodet og toget til skyene. Det var i dette øyeblikket sir Vincent hadde en åpenbaring; hvis man skal bruke opp alle pengene på bomber, er det en god idé å holde seg et godt stykke unna eksplosjonen. Han funderer litt på dette, før han teleporter seg ned til bilen, der han i motsetning til Beist sitter trygt. Beist derimot ferdes nå flere meter oppe i luften, han sliter litt med å forstå hvordan han havnet her, men han er mer opptatt med å komme seg ut av toget for så å komme seg ned i bilen. Beist tar tak i våpene sine og slår nådeløst i veggen, som med letthet åpner seg for hans mektige sverd, og beist hopper ut på togvognen, hvor han så hopper ned mot bilen under. I det Beist lander i bilen gir Guilty sparks ifra seg; “Beep boop boop, you’re fucked!” i det toget lander på robothorden under. Og dermed er verden reddet nok en gang, takket være FOLK SOM MØTER TIL SESSIONS!